venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Butter-Glider
The Butter-Glider was a means of personal transport for The Monarch on The Venture Bros. History The Monarch introduced his Butter-Glider to an assemblage of henchman from his Fluttering Horde, calling it the "cutting-edge in insect themed personal conveyance."''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider'' He said it cost a mint, but it was worth it because of "the hotness". This did not go over well with Henchman 21 or the Fluttering Horde, who had just been told by Dr. Mrs. The Monarch that they could not afford desperately needed new uniforms or weaponry. The Monarch became obsessed with his Butter-Glider, riding it everywhere and singing a tender song to it under the moonlight. Things came to a head when he brought it to bed with him, leaving no room for his wife that evening. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch understandably demanded that The Monarch get the Butter-Glider out of their bed, to which he responded that she was jealous. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, writing it off as a mid-life crisis, told her husband that he could be happy with his ridiculous Butter-Glider before stomping off to another room alone. The Monarch then whispered to his Butter-Glider as if comforting it after the argument. The Monarch flew his Butter-Glider to the Venture compound when he learned from his wife that Henchman 21 and The Fluttering Horde were performing an unsanctioned arch on Dr. Venture without him. After 21 managed to break through the Ventures' security defenses, The Monarch flew inside the compound on his Butter-Glider and found the unconscious Dr. Venture laid out on a table in his laboratory. The Monarch dispatched Sergeant Hatred with a barrage of tranquilizer darts, then had a brief but pleasant conversation with Pete White about his college radio show. Finally The Monarch shot a cable out of his Butter-Glider that wrapped itself around Dr. Venture, then flew outside with his archenemy in tow. Before The Monarch could escape the confines of the Venture property, Sergeant Hatred shot Dr. Venture with a Shrink Ray set to the "grow" setting. Dr. Venture's body grew to massive proportions, making him far too heavy for the Butter-Glider to support. The Monarch, the Butter-Glider, and Dr. Venture all fell crashing down onto the Venture compound. The Butter-Glider was smashed to pieces in the process. After The Monarch moved back home to New Jersey he received a covert mission from The Guild of Calamitous Intent: join Henchman 21 in terminating a rogue member of The Peril Partnership named The Creep. When the two Guild operatives finally met The Creep he was flying through a snowstorm on a device that looks remarkably like the Butter-Glider, which was apparently repaired sometime after its previous destruction.''The Forecast Manufacturer'' Butter-Glider Song The Monarch sings a love song to his Butter-Glider as he flies through the air atop it: On your metal wings Astride With your glistening extra parts you glide It's just you and I up here Santa got it wrong with his eight reindeer I'm butter-gliding No more hiding things that are wonderful I'm butter-crying To be heard over petty jealousy Let's make love Butter-Glider! Let's find a way To grind And all our hot Butter-babies Will fly to The Moon Episode Appearances Season 4 * ''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider'' Season 7 * ''The Forecast Manufacturer'' Trivia * The butterfly-shaped Butter-Glider is based on the Marvel Comics character the Green Goblin's bat-shaped Goblin Glider from Spider-Man comics. * The Butter-Glider smells like french fries because it runs on biodiesel, making it a "lean, green murder machine" according to The Monarch. * The Monarch's musical number on the Butter-Glider is a reference to the "A Whole New World" magic carpet sequence from the 1992 Disney animated film Aladdin. Gallery Butter-Glider 01.png Butter-Glider 02.png Butter-Glider 03.png Butter-Glider 04.png Butter-Glider 05.png Butter-Glider 06.png Butter-Glider 07.png Butter-Glider 08.png Butter-Glider 09.png Butter-Glider 10.png Butter-Glider 11.png Butter-Glider - Monarch meets Pete White.png Butter-Glider 12.png Butter-Glider 13.png Butter-Glider - The Creep.png References Category:Vehicles Category:Inventions